


Love is Colorblind

by htbthomas



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anthropomorphic Characters, Lost Luggage, Misses Clause Challenge, Multi, Polyamory, Yuletide 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Carolyn looks for her lost luggage and also finds her lost soulmate. Both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Colorblind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellipsesificate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesificate/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this — I found inspiration in your “AUs” tag on Tumblr.
> 
> Thanks to mesonyx for the beta!

“Gotta go, honey, my bag’s coming onto the carousel. You follow that crazy dream, Vincent. Before you know it, you’ll be the best damn pro basketball player Los Angeles has ever seen!” Princess Carolyn clicks off her Bluetooth and sighs. That Vincent. Best boyfriend she ever had, but after being engaged a few months she could see the writing on the wall. They just weren’t right for each other. So she had to let him go, even though they could talk for hours, simply hours. And the _pets_! Princess Carolyn shivers and purrs.

She strides over toward the other side to wait for the bag to make its way around. But she can’t wait too long—she has a connecting flight to catch on the other side of the terminal. These stupid rewards programs! Get you a cross-country trip, but they make you change airlines and route you through Nowheresville!

When the carousel spins around once, then twice, and it’s long after her bag should have appeared, she’s spitting mad. Where the hell is her bag?

“Oh, no, not again…” moans another passenger. She’s about to sink her claws into the baggage claim desk, when she realizes, hey, she recognizes that sad-sack voice.

She turns. “Todd? Is that you?”

Todd lifts his mournful gaze from the empty spinning carousel to meet her eyes. “Princess Carolyn?”

She gives him a nod. “These incompetents lose your bag, too?”

“Every time.” Todd sighs. “I just wanted to take a couple weeks, get away from all the drama at BoJack’s.”

She thinks about asking ‘What drama?’ but it doesn’t really matter—there’s always _some_ sort of drama with BoJack involved. She totally gets it. “There, there.” Princess Carolyn pats his shoulder, or she means to. Instead, she gets a spark when she touches him. So strong, there’s actually a flash of light. “Whoa!”

Todd jumps a little. “What was that?”

Princess Carolyn chuckles, playing it off. “You know, us cats and our ‘sparking’ personality.” But that touch didn’t feel like the normal static electricity. It felt like something… life-changing. 

“Heh, good one,” Todd says. He bumps his elbow against her. “You can be really funny when you—” 

The spark happens again. They both stare at each other in confusion. What the hell is going on?

“I—” she begins, but then a flash of pink catches her eye—someone on the other side of the baggage claim walking away, rolling a pink suitcase. That’s _her_ bag, she’s sure of it. Her hackles rise and she can’t stop a small growl from escaping her throat.

Todd looks over in the same direction, and his eyes widen. “Hey there’s my bag!”

“C’mon,” she orders, shouldering her purse. “Let’s go catch the sons of bitches.”

The two of them take off running, pushing against the tide of exiting passengers. Did everyone in the United States decide to go on vacation at the same time, for god’s sake? Princess Carolyn fights through them, Todd at her side, which is odd. Did the same person take both of their bags? Or is it coincidence? She’s careful not to touch him. What if that spark they felt means what she thinks it does?

But the more people they push through without any static electricity at all, the more she wonders. No. She can’t wonder about it. Not right now, when that baggage thief is just up ahead. She considers lashing out with a sharpened claw or two to loosen a purse strap, or snag a hoodie, but then she’d ruin the gel manicure she _just_ had done. With a hiss of frustration, she pushes forward.

Her prey turns a corner, and Todd shouts, “There, to the left!”

She glances over at him, his eyes narrowed in concentration, his stubbled jaw set tight. He’s just as furious as she is, and she bets she can run faster than him, even in these heels. Grabbing one of his hands—sparks arcing at the contact—she pulls him around the corner at full speed.

They come skidding to a stop at the empty corridor ahead of them. “Aw, shit...:” Todd says, slumping to his knees.

She wants to yowl in anger, but the tone of Todd’s voice draws her to him. “There, there, honey,” she tells him. “We’ll just keep going. Maybe they just slipped into one of these doors here.” It doesn’t matter that there are only two doors, both locked with a keypad. She gets on her knees next to him, and heedless of the spark she knows will leap between them, nudges him with her nose. “We can’t give up.”

Todd sniffles once and then turns his warm brown eyes on her—why had she never noticed how warm they are? “You’re right, Princess Carolyn. We’ll figure out something.” He runs a hand down her arm and a purr leaps to her throat. “Together.”

“What is happening?” she whispers. 

He shakes his head. “I don’t know. Are we… soulmates?”

She’s heard the stories—that everyone has their soulmate, and that a person just _knows_ when they meet them. She always thought it was a total load of bullshit, even when taking Brangelina into consideration. “If we are, why didn’t it manifest before? We’ve been around each other dozens of times. Hundreds!”

“Maybe it just wasn’t our time yet?”

“Maybe…” She doesn’t want to believe it, but something draws her to him, like catnip.

He leans in to kiss her, his breath hot on her fur. The expected spark when their lips touch flows into an electric current that zings through her veins. It feels as if every one of her 2 billion hairs are standing on end. She has never felt anything like this before, not even close. All of her previous relationships were nothing more than comfort compared to this. When they part, they can only blink at each other, their breathing ragged.

“Whoa,” Todd murmurs, breaking the silence first. “That was—”

“—electric.”

“But also—”

“—incomplete.” She only realizes it as she speaks the words aloud.

He nods in agreement. It’s like they’ve finally completed the puzzle of their lives but there’s a piece missing. 

Princess Carolyn sighs. Of course, her lifelong search for ‘the one’ wouldn’t end once she found him. “Just my luck.”

“Just _our_ luck,” Todd corrects her.

“You’re right.” She nuzzles him again, and this time, there’s no spark. Instead it’s a deep thrum of current that passes through her and back to him again, then out into the world. Where is it going? What is it searching for?

A voice suddenly bursts their bubble of intimacy. “Well, hello there! Fancy meeting you here, my good friends!” Princess Carolyn looks up. It’s Mr. Peanutbutter, sans Diane. She’d heard there might be trouble in paradise. “Are you guys going on vacation, too?” He looks between them, and starts to pant with excitement. “Are you going on vacation together?”

Are she and Todd that obviously together now? Well, they _are_ curled up together on the floor of an airport. “We—”

“—are now.” Todd’s smile sets off a chain reaction of warm fuzzies inside her.

She’ll have to cancel her connecting flight and maybe lose all of her hard-earned points, but that seems unimportant at the moment. “We have some things to work out.”

“That is just…” Mr. Peanutbutter drops the suitcases he’s been carrying and claps his hands together. “...fantastic! Diane and I might be on the outs, but I’m totally psyched for you guys. I always say, sometimes you find love in the craziest of places!”

“It’s true, you…” Just at that moment, she notices the luggage at Mr. Peanutbutter’s feet. “...have my bag!” Matching pink-paisley wheeled suitcases! The fact that she and Todd somehow how have identical bags doesn’t faze her at all now that she knows they’re soulmates. She leaps to her feet, back arching. 

“Mine, too!” Todd leaps up beside her, teeth bared. “What the hell, Mr. Peanutbutter?” 

Mr. Peanutbutter takes a step back, ears back, holding up his hands in defense. “I what now?” He glances down. “I swear these are mine! I just—” He bends down and flips over first one tag, then the other. There’s her flowing script and Todd’s scrawl. “Well, what do you know? These _are_ your bags. My bad.”

She curls her claws around the handle and yanks it close. “You idiot! How could you possibly mix up your bags with ours!” She’s already feeling her fiery anger cooling. If he hadn’t, she and Todd might have spent many more days, maybe even years, apart. 

“Mine are the same light-brown paisley as yours, I guess.” Mr. Peanutbutter’s eyes sparkle with humor. “What a coincidence! No hard feelings?” Mr. Peanutbutter holds out his hand for Todd to shake.

“No hard feelings.” Todd barely touches Mr. Peanutbutter’s hand before he yanks it back with a shout. “What the—!” He cradles his hand to his chest.

She’d seen it, clear as day. A spark. She and Todd share a look of utter confusion. Then she finds herself drawn to touch Mr. Peanutbutter as well, a scratch behind one ear that makes him close his eyes with pleasure. The ensuing spark radiates down her entire arm.

Aw, fuck.

“Oh my goddddd,” Mr. Peanutbutter moans. “What are you doooooing? And don’t stoooop.”

She doesn’t intend to. “Todd,” she says breathlessly. “Take the other side. And hold my hand.”

If she’d thought that kissing Todd was a transcendent experience, then this bond of the three is completely cosmic. Her uncontrollable purring blends with Todd’s moans and Mr. Peanutbutter’s panting.

“Jesus Christ!” a man complains, passing by. “Get a room!”

It breaks the spell. “Wow,” Princess Carolyn says, dropping her hands away from both men. “Another soulmate.”

“When it rains, it pours, huh?” Todd says.

“Raining cats and dogs, right?” Mr. Peanutbutter chuckles, slapping his thigh. “Sometimes I amuse myself so much.”

The joke should be really stupid to her, but instead it seems adorable. “So… _should_ we get a room?”

Todd looks around for signs fruitlessly. “Even—” He looks down at the airport code on the luggage tag. “—POO must have an airport hotel.”

“Gosh, guys, nothing sounds better, except…” Mr. Peanutbutter whines. “My flight to Key West leaves in an hour and my bags are already checked.”

“Wait. Your—”

“—bags are—”

“—checked! I know, what a terrible dilemma.” It takes both Todd and Princess Carolyn staring at him in total disbelief for a full minute before the light goes on in his eyes. “Oh! What a dummy I am! I picked up your bags right after I checked my... “ He starts to laugh, hard, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. “What a riot!”

His laughter is infectious. First Todd starts to laugh, then Princess Carolyn joins in. It makes no sense at all, but nothing has made more sense than today.

When they finally get themselves calmed down, Mr. Peanutbutter’s ears perk up. “Hey! Why don’t you join me in Key West? I bet I could get the airline to squeeze you in. Being a TV star does have its perks.”

Princess Carolyn takes Todd’s hand, then Mr. Peanutbutter’s, the soulbond roaring back to life. She smiles. “Why the hell not?”


End file.
